


Perversion

by Miss_Lv



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Begging, Bottom Newt, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Intersex Newt, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Percival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: Percival just had to kiss him. Newt leaned into it, sighing out sweetly. This darling contradiction, a pure deviant.“C-can we…” Newt looked down shyly. “Can we do that again sometime?”Percival chuckled.“Of course,” he agreed warmly, knowing he was going to snatch this boy up and never let him go. Newt was going to be his in every way possible and the sweetheart had no idea yet. Percival was going to coax him and marry him and make him his permanently.He was already Percival’s.





	Perversion

**Author's Note:**

> Have a little smut fic I wrote awhile ago and never did anything with. 
> 
> Newt is of legal age despite all the daddy kink, lol.

 

Percival was a pervert.

For a brief time, he fought the wicked urges in himself. He married a proper wife and had a proper son, kept a proper job and lived a proper life.

It was mind-numbingly boring.

Then Ellisa had gotten sick, her body suddenly seeming to turn against her. Percival had married her because she was sweet and darling. Their marriage bed was dull but that didn’t mean he didn’t love her dearly. In a matter of months, Percival watched her waste away and their poor son Credence had to watch his mummy die.

It seemed to fast to be real.

They mourned her together, buried her in a nice plot looking over a small pond and brought her fresh flowers every month.

Credence and Percival had a good relationship before but this loss made them closer. Percival gave his son his full attention and made sure he was raised loved and never felt less for his mother’s early departure.

The trouble was that Credence was a bit odd like Percival, a bit quirky and unable to ever hide it. Percival could wear the polite mask but Credence never could seem to in the same way.

His son suffered for it.

At ten years old he had no friends and was painfully shy. Percival didn’t know what to do with him really. He offered his support and showered his son with affection, hoping to help him. So when he had to travel for a bit he made the choice to bring Credence. Percival hoped to open him up to new experiences and help him find his young self.

Credence found Newt.

They were in London a whole week, Percival going into conferences all day, before he ever realized Credence was playing with someone. He came home one day and there his son was, head bent over a flower bed with another smaller boy.

“See he’s gonna dig down under the flowers and see if he can find worms.”

“Why does he want worms?”

“To eat,” the copper-haired boy explained and the children shared disgusted looks before looking back into the dirt eagerly.

Newt quickly became a common face, his family staying next door and Newt usually outside playing come rain or shine. In the sunlight, the boys hunted for magical creatures in the small gardens. In the rain they jumped in puddles and waved pretend wands around, casting made up spells.

They were darling.

Percival could see his son was making his first real friend.

He couldn’t just take this away from Credence at the end of the month and so he went next door and made introductions. The Scamanders were a lovely couple, both aurors themselves and Percival got on well with them. They shared dinners often and the boys played for hours. Theseus was the elder son and he was kind to his baby brother and he extended that kindness to Credence, playing their games with them. The family was excited to see the friendship grow since Newt did not make friends easily as well, the boys kindred spirits.

Credence opened up, a bit how he was before he lost his mother, he smiled more.

When they had to leave both boys were crying and hugging tightly. Swearing to write back and forth every day and to fire call as soon as they could.

Credence sobbed on the way to the train station, doing his best to stifle them. It broke Percival’s heart all over and he gathered his son close and hugged him.

“It’s ok to cry, but remember you will see Newt again. I’ll make sure, I promise,” he swore to his child.

With much wining and dining, Percival managed to get Credence an invitation to the Hogwarts school. He wanted Credence going to an American school but the boys his age in New York seemed to pick on him endlessly and Percival sensed this would only continue if he schooled with them. Britain was far but Newt was going to this school and the boys were giddy with excitement to learn they could go together. So Percival sucked up his expectations for his son and let him make his own choices. Credence having no doubt or hesitation that he would go where Newt went.

They made trouble, the pair.

Percival had a collection of warning letters from Hogwarts over things Credence and Newt were caught doing. Out after hours endlessly, running in deadly forests, petting giant squids, just a whole wild array of ridiculous things.

But Credence came home every summer with a bright smile and Percival couldn’t fault him. He could have been up to far worse after all.

So the boys grew up together, Credence and Newt taking turns visiting each other for two weeks every summer as well.

Percival had honestly expected them to begin dating at some point. 

For one of them to suddenly confess and announce their adoration. The boys shared a bed for heaven's sake, always curled up and whispering together late into the night. The years went by and they remained close but never openly dated.

They grew into teenagers and both shot up like weeds, laughing as they measured each other’s heights.

“I think we’ll both be taller than you,” Credence teased Percival and he snorted in amusement, watching Newt squirm as Credence measured him. Newt wasn’t quite that tall and Percival had a feeling he wouldn’t grow higher. Newt was turning surprisingly soft, all cheekbones and lush lips, the boy’s shoulders were still thin and his hips curvy. It was a touch odd on a lad but everyone was different he supposed.

 

William Scamander, Newt’s father was the one to tell Percival about it finally.

Newt had arrived for the summer when the boys turned seventeen and his father accompanied him for a few days to get him settled as usual.

“We’ve discussed it with the boys and they agreed to sleep in different rooms.”

Percival tipped his head, curious about this new development. They were in the gardens of the apartment, sharing tea and coffee while Newt and Credence chased some beast around. A niffler with a bad leg or something. Newt always found creatures to baby.

“We've talked about it with Newt as well and he’s agreed to let you know about his unique condition.”

Percival peered at the other man with open interest now.

“Newt was born intersex you see,” William explained.

Percival wasn’t even sure what that term meant entirely. A vague idea of both genders in his mind. He glanced at the young lad and it made sense immediately. His soft hips and long delicate neck.

“He’s both genders?”

William nodded.

“It happens sometimes with magical children, born of both. Newt never wished to try and change himself either. He rather liked that he was both when he was a child. We had thought he might choose when he was older but he’s content how he is. Newt’s always preferred being seen as a boy though.”

The man took a long sip of his tea.

“I do hope this won’t change your view of him?”

“Of course not,” Percival immediately refuted. “Newt could be part hippogriff and it wouldn’t matter to me, Credence adores him.”

William nodded.

“They insist they’re just friends, but I would rather they be ‘just friends’ in separate rooms with no chance of Newt getting with a child.”

Percival blinked at such a wild idea.

Still, he took care to make sure they did as they were told and didn’t share a bed. Percival also took care to keep treating Newt the same, warm and friendly with the lad.

This was the issue though.

Percival was a pervert.

He couldn’t learn something and not be curious.

More so something sexual.

But he would never put such attention on Newt, the boy was positively a unicorn, all sweet and pure. So young and naive still.

Percival wasn’t a beast.

So he asked around in very expensive and very private wizard gentlemen clubs. Eventually, he was sent a gorgeous woman with pert tits and a cock. Her cunt was right under it and she moaned like the high priced whore she was when he fucked her pussy and jerked on her cock.

Percival was bisexual, he liked both genders and this combination was delightful for him.  Margret, nicknamed Maggie, proved to be a wonderful lay and Percival would visit her often over the next few years.

However, even in the high priced clubs, there were rules and restrictions. Limitations of what a man could do to their whore. Percival agreed with them wholeheartedly, wanting everyone safe, regardless of profession. But it limited the urges within him.

The hunger to be brutal.

So Percival paid for special whores, told them what he wanted to do, had them agree, and then wiped their memory at the end of it.

He had them in his home, in his study where the walls were charmed to keep secrets, where nothing could be recorded or stolen. Percival was a head auror with hopes of more promotions, if perverted sex with a whore got out, it could cost him a great deal in his name and reputation.

So he had the whores in his house and never let them leave with the memories of what he did to them. He gave them expensive healing potions that were instant, their bodies never having a single mark left.

Percival tied them down and covered their lovely skin in red marks with his belt and riding crop. He put his belt around their necks until they could barely breathe and made them gasp as he fucked them. He stuffed their cunts and asses with toys, put gags with fake cocks down their throats. Percival used them to degrade and the perverse thing in him delighted in it, purred as they screamed and cried.

Percival always got them off, made them come as hard as they could. But he knew few enjoyed it, few liked what he was doing. He kept those that went along best but even they were merely baring it rather than revelling.

When he had gone to school, Percival had met a student like himself. They had fucked each other’s brains out, Percival yanking his hair hard and gagging him with his tie. Percival had fucked that boy so damn hard and they had both loved every second of it. He used to look up at Percival, coming so hard when Percival was harshest. He truly loved what they were doing as much as Percival had.

It had been perfect.

But they were young and dumb. Percival had accepted a potion on the last day of school for them both. They had both drank it and now couldn’t recall each other’s name or faces. Both from high families with reputations, both wanting to protect that.

Percival had willingly given up his best sex partner, thinking he would find others.

Now he was almost forty and had never found anyone like that after decades of hunting.

What a fool.

 

Newt was eighteen and an utter darling when Percival caught him. Usually, Credence would have gone to London for the summer but this is the second year of Newt coming to America. His parents are off on a tour and his brother has begun auror training for the Ministry. It had been decided it was better for them to stay with Percival who could keep an eye on them.

Not for any hanky panky but in case they liberate a zoo or something.

Again.

Percival secretly thinks it was Newt who leads the pair into the more wild adventures. He’s just too sweet and doe-eyed to not have a mischievous streak.

So Percival has the boys for a full month before their final year of school.

Credence was with his tutor for the afternoon to make sure he did well, the lad struggles. His grades are good but Percival suspected Newt has a lot to do with it. Credence was by no means dim but he took in information more slowly. He had been teased horribly for it as a child and Newt had always been the only one able to make him feel better. Honestly, Percival had no idea what he would have done if the boys hadn’t met. Newt had become almost like a mother to Credence, keeping him under his wing and helping him with everything Percival doesn't seem able to do properly. 

Newt was somewhere in the house, finding trouble or chatting with the house elves, who knew what the lad got up to really.

Percival had arrived home early from a meeting that went shorter than expected and he could feel his wards chiming in the back of his head. He froze, coat floating to the closet as the wards chime again.

Someone was in his study.

Percival hoped it was just Newt.

That the boy just wandered in and was reading a book on the couch or something. Perhaps a would-be bugler going through his drawers for anything worth money.

As long as the chest against the wall was left alone.

Everything perverse in Percival tucked into that single object. It was locked tightly though, with metal and magic, fine spells that Percival had spent hours on.

He felt it when the chest opened.

Percival wanted to run but he made himself walk, wand in hand ready to hex someone silly. To take the memory of what they had found away.

The study door opened soundlessly. The sunlight from the windows behind the desk casting a gentle light in the room.

Newt was indeed the culprit.

Percival could feel the fear that someone who would talk, would reveal his dirty secrets to the world, fade away.

“Look at this, so soft,” Newt mused to a tiny green stick sitting on the chest. He rubbed the silk of a stocking along his cheek.

A bowtruckle. That’s how he opened it then.

“Oh my, look at the size of this cock, I’d never get this inside my ass. Maybe my cunt,” the boy considered lightly. He was completely unaware of Percival standing there, jaw hanging a touch as Newt spoke so crudely. He was normally a very polite boy.

“Oh, look at these! I bet these would look so nice with that dress I snuck along.”

There was a white bundle of cloth on a chair beside Percival’s desk. He realized then what he had stumbled into. The Newt had somehow known what was hidden and gone snooping with intention. 

Feeling rather dirty, Percival carefully closed the door soundlessly and then hid himself with a charm. He leaned against the wall and watched Newt go through his pervert chest, pulling out gags and sex toys, cuffs and ropes. Newt explored them all, very tactile as he touched each thing.

The boy handled fake cocks and ran his fingers along them curiously.

Percival was getting hard watching him, this pure little dove, being so perverse. 

Newt finished snooping, pulling out heaps of the bottomless chest and then putting most of it back. He kept a single leather covered cock, a gag, cuffs, and a pair of white sheer stockings.

Percival couldn’t help by cup himself through his pants as Newt stood up and stripped down. His bare skin all milky and delicious. Pale with soft freckles, body trim but with a bit of feminine softness. His cock hung half hard, small and cute looking. Percival could see the gleam of pussy lips under it.

Both genders.

Percival wondered what Newt was going to fuck, his cunt or ass.

He watched the boy pull on a light white summer dress, gauzy material that ended just above the knee.

He rolled on one stocking at a time, pulling them high on his thigh and then jumping when he felt hands caressing his legs. It was part of the stockings, teasing touches to excite the wearer.

“Oh, I knew he’d have the best sort of things,” Newt breathed, face going so pretty and pink. The boy leaned against a chair and just enjoyed the feelings, shivering and biting his lips, eyes half closed.

His pet squeaked and Newt blinked and turned to look at the clock over the fireplace.

“It’s ok, we have an hour yet.”

Newt looked back to his pilfered goods, fingers running along the leather cock again. He knelt down and slipped his wrists into the black leather cuffs and inspected the gag. His eyes drifting back to the cock.

“I didn’t see any lubricant, did you?”

The boy got up, dress swishing lightly as he looked around for lubricant in the study.

Percival watched him, smirking.

The cunning boy found all three of his hiding spots and the bowtruckle undid the locks. Newt found his alcohol supply, his locked case files and expensive goods, and finally a little cupboard filled with potions and vials, lubricant among them.

Clever thing.

Newt sniffed the fine oils, wrinkling his nose until he found the rose base, something sweet-scented that made him smile.

“Something pretty for a pretty girl,” he muttered, spinning his skirt and smiling brightly as it twirled. He sighed out as the stockings caressed him and he bit his lip so fetchingly.

“Do I look nice? Like a pretty girl?” Newt asked his pet and the bowtruckle clicked at him. Percival had no idea if it was truly talking and Newt understood, but he had a way with animals, often chatting with them.

“I’m am a boy usually, but sometimes I want to be a pretty girl for a bit,” Newt replied to the creature, settling down onto his knees and popping the lid of the lubricant. Percival shifted, watching as Newt reached slippery fingers under his skirt and sighed out, knees going wider as he leaned onto his other hand and fingered something under the skirt.

Percival couldn’t see at all and that was what made him give up the game.

“What have we here?” He asked out and Newt jumped so badly, tripping and rushing to get away.

“Now, now, you can’t go snooping through someone’s things and be surprised to be caught.”

Percival waved a finger and the cuffs on Newt’s wrists reacted, dragging him up to his feet and stumbling over to Percival, yanked by magic. The stockings kept caressing his skin, teasing him as Newt shivered, humiliated tears running down his face as he was brought before Percival.

“M’so s-soorry…” he whimpered.

Percival ran a finger under his chin and tipped Newt’s head up to see him more clearly.

“What a naughty thing you are,” he teased. “Coming in here to play without even asking.”

Percival waved his fingers and the fake cock came into his hand.

“Where did you hope to fit this I wonder?”

“I’m s-sorry,” Newt whispered, truly meaning it too, the lad never meant any harm. His curiosity usually got the better of him was his problem, poor impulse control.

“I don’t doubt you are, but we can’t just let ignore this, sneaking around and getting into things that aren’t yours. A punishment is in order I believe.”

Percival walked over to the couch and sat down, motioning for the boy to follow him.

Newt dragged his feet and wrung his hands together but obeyed, coming to perch on the edge of the couch beside Percival.

“I think I’m going to spank you, it seems fitting.”

The boy stared a moment, plush mouth hanging open.

“You were very careless, you didn’t even check to see what you rubbed on your body, thinking it was just lubricant.”

“it…it wasn’t?”

Percival huffed at the boy.

“Come here,” Percival took Newt’s arm firmly but not harshly, leading him to sit facing away between Percival’s spread thighs. The boy was back straight and stiff. 

“What you put on your skin was called ‘rose milk’ and this is what it does,” Percival explained as he lifted his hands and cupped the boy’s flat chest.

Newt’s hands flew up and grabbed at Percival’s wrists as he gently massaged the boy’s chest over his little dress.

Newt moaned out, likely not meaning to. Percival could feel the little mounds, just enough to be noticeable under his fingers.

Percival eased the boy back slowly, his chest bumping Newt’s back, the boy still stiff and scared half silly. But as Percival’s fingers pressed and teased he swallowed weakly and seemed to relax a tiny bit.

The thin straps of the dress slid down easily and Percival pulled the top down so Newt’s pink nipples were on display. They were already puffy, hard and just begging to be touched. Percival licked a finger and rubbed it oh so lightly against a puckered tip. Newt moaned out again, louder, trembling with the sound.

Percival took both little tits and squeezed down slowly, pinching the nipples and pulling on each bud. Newt gasped out, jerking when the milk came.

“W-what…”

“Rose milk darling, you rubbed a potion called rose milk on your skin.”

Percival delighted in pulling on each nipple and watching the milk come dribbling out. Newt squirmed, whimpering at the new sensations. Percival didn’t hesitate to nuzzle his neck, running his tongue up the pale skin and feeling the boy shake.

“You dirty little thing, such a naughty girl. Look at you, pushing into my hands like a whore,” he teased and Newt stopped, realizing he was pressing his chest for more attention.

Percival called a set of clamps, light ones for the boy’s first time. He opened the first and Newt cried out when it closed, barely any real pressure to it. The second went on and Percival cast the spell on them, watching them begin to twitch and tug. Newt’s knees jerked in reaction, gasping out as the clamps milked him still. Percival called a clear glass to the table and set in in view, Newt staring as tiny beads of white began to gather in the bottom of it.

“Let's see how much you make shall we?”

Newt whimpered as Percival shifted him and laid Newt down on his lap, stomach down, ass up.

“A spanking we agreed,” he reminded as he pulled up the dress and found smooth skin under it. No underwear, but he knew that. Still, he played as if he didn’t.

“Nothing under your dress? You little tart, what sort of girl goes bare? A slut for certain.”

Newt shook his head, trembling so sweetly as Percival ran a hand over his plump ass, squeezing down into the flesh. His cock pulsed and Newt had to feel it pressed against his side.

Percival slipped his hand between the boy’s thighs, his asshole smooth and soft and his cunt utterly dripping. He was soaked. His little cock was hard as well.

“A dripping boy cunt and an aching boy clit I see, typical hussy.”

Newt whined.

Percival called more teasing toys to his hand. A nice tight toy to engulfed Newt’s cock and to tug on it, just enough to drive him wild. Percival poured a generous helping of the rose milk potion into it first, to make Newt drip milk for weeks. The boy sobbed out as Percival gently eased his cock into the suction.

“A boy clit needs care as well darling, shall we see what you can give us there as well?”

A second cup appeared next to the first with the milk.

Percival picked a tiny thing for the boy’s ass, something that would undo him utterly. Percival had found most people intersex by magic had a prostate and he fully intended to ruin Newt with it. The small toy popped into his ass easily, sinking to where it needed to be and just resting.

Now, Percival picked up the toy Newt had picked, a thick leather cock.

“Spread your legs darling.”

Newt sobbed and shook his head in negative.

Percival sighed out and landed a nice stinging slap onto the ass in his lap, feeling Newt jerk hard and crying out in shock.

“Open those thighs, sweet, or I’m going to spank you red, shove it into your ungrateful cunt and then beat your ass red all over again.”

It was delicious to watch those thighs part, inch by hesitant inch.

Newt trembling and crying softly the entire time.

Percival rubbed the head of the toy over Newt’s pink pussy lips, teasing him with it. His nipples and cock were being stimulated and it took no time for Newt to nudge back, trying to get the cock into himself.

“Eager whore,” Percival teased as he shoved a bit in and watched Newt sob. But those pale pretty thighs stayed spread wide as Percival smirked and watched the toy work the boy’s cunt open. He was soaked and his slick was enough but Percival added more rose milk, eager for Newt’s humiliation as his tits leaked for days and days.

Percival slammed the toy in deep and Newt arched his back, fingers clutching Percival’s thigh as the boy gasped and shivered apart. Percival watched the empty cup fill slowly Newt’s semen being magically transferred to it as with his milk.

Newt sagged against him, panting a bit as Percival pulled him back onto his lap properly, he closed Newt’s thighs, holding the cock inside his cunt and Percival called a nice hairbrush, an easy start. The one side rounded perfectly smooth, the handle length long with a thick tip, perfect to fuck someone with.

Percival brought it down lightly and Newt cried out, tears starting again as Percival spanked his pretty ass, watching it turn pink and then a blooming red as he hit him over and over. Not too hard, just enough to make Newt start and writhe under the blows.

“Naughty girls get spanked,” Percival explained calmly and Newt sniffed, his body probably overstimulated at this point. “So they don’t end up dirty whores.”

“M’sorry,” Newt choked out and Percival liked how broken his voice sounded.

“Are you?” He spanked three more times in rapid succession.

“Y-yes, I’m so, sorry,” the boy had that little hitch in his voice, Percival loved that.

“Say it again, like you mean it,” he commanded.

Percival set the brush aside and slapped Newt barehanded. His ass was nice and hot from the blows, and Percival cupped the rosy flesh and squeezed down hard.

“M’sorry daddy!” Newt whimpered and went still as Percival blinked.

“I..I mean….I’m sorry, that wasn’t..”

Percival slapped his ass hard so he stopped his embarrassed stutterings.

“I don’t want excuses my girl, I want an apology that you mean. Now tell daddy,” the name rolled off his tongue easily. It fit the game, Newt so young and in his dress with Percival so much older and giving out punishment.

Percival liked it.

“Tell daddy how sorry you are.”

Percival worked the boy over, got him begging good and hard that he was so sorry. He would land a few blows and then rub the boy’s ass soothingly, going back and forth until Newt was such a mess.

Percival activated the toy in his ass then.

Newt made such a perfect whine, something high and so shocked. His hips rolling on their own as his fingers clutched at Percival’s thigh and the boy came immediately. More seed filling the cup as he sobbed out.

Percival hummed comfortingly, reaching down to cup and massage the boy’s small ball sack.

“How do you feeling darling girl?”

“Strange,” Newt slurred back, voice off. “Like I’m far away a bit.”

Percival smirked, knowing the boy was in the perfect mindset.

He moved him and Newt went, slumping to the carpeted floor between Percival’s thighs easily. He rested his cheek on Percival’s thigh as the man undid his vest and pulled out his shirt tails. He sat back and pulled Newt to follow, head between Percival’s thighs now.

“I bet you know what I want darling,” he teased and Newt blinked his watery eyes, focusing on the bulge in Percival’s trousers. Without any shame he pressed his face against it, rubbing along it like a little pet.

Percival hissed out, pulling Newt’s hair to get him to sit back so Percival could undo his pants and get his cock out.

“I bet you’ve sucked a few cocks?”

Newt looked shy as he nodded, his body twitching as the stockings caressed his thighs, the nipple clamps pulled, the toy on his cock pulsed, the cock in his cunt stretched him out, and the toy in his ass would throb.

He looked dazed and drunk, eyes not all there as he panted for air.

“Schoolboys let me,” Newt breathed out, too lost to be nervous anymore.

“Only school boys?”

“O-Once…. a professor but I promised not to tell.”

“Good darling, keeping secrets. Do you like sucking cock, doll?”

Newt nodded his head.

“Do you want to suck daddy’s cock?”

Newt nodded.

He looked the picture, tear-stained and trembling little dress pulled down to show his red nipples in clamps, still being milked.

“Show daddy then,” Percival commanded and Newt shifted and sat up carefully, going on his knees so he could lean over Percival’s cock and take it into his mouth.

He had such a sinful mouth, the kind that was meant to suck cock really. Plush full lips that were all red and swollen. They looked right around Percival’s dick, lips straining around it.

Newt was unexpectedly enthusiastic, the little slut. Shoving himself down onto it, lips sealing to suck strongly. Percival rewarded him with the toy in his ass pulsing harder and Newt shook so hard.

He pulled off the cock and rubbed it on his cheek, smearing it obscenely on his skin as Newt managed to lift a hand and slip it into his mouth. Percival stared, watching the sweet looking lad as he gagged himself on his hand a few times before pulling his saliva coated hand free and putting Percival’s cock into his mouth.

He sank down deep, taking it all and Percival hissed out, running a hand through Newt’s hair.

“You little cock sucker, a few boys, I bet you sucked every cock at that school twice over. Fuck,” Percival panted, pumping Newt’s head and the boy just let him, just went down obediently.

“Do you like getting face fucked darling?”

Newt hummed on his cock and Percival felt so perverse and utterly lost in it. He held onto Newt’s hair, keeping the cock in his mouth as he moved them, shoving off the couch and onto the floor. Percival knelt down and Newt pushed himself up on his elbows, his little body between Percival’s spread knees.

He took hold of the boy’s hair and began to fuck his face properly, yanking and shoving.

“Pinch my thigh if you need to stop,” he managed to grunt out before he began to face fuck the boy, slamming into his throat and feeling him gag and gasp. Frothy spit bubbling down the corners of his mouth.

Newt’s eyes were hazy, lost and so utterly blissful.

The boy was enjoying it.

Percival thrust harder, pushed Newt’s face into his crotch and held him there for a long moment, until the boy was gagging hard. He yanked him back right off his cock. Percival’s erection was covered in spit and Newt’s mouth and chin was a filthy mess. His mouth hung open, gasping for air.

Percival reached for the milk cup and tipped Newt’s head back, pouring the milk down into his mouth, watching it splash and run down his skin as well.

“Don’t swallow,” he commanded. Percival sank back into Newt’s mouth, feeling the warm milk swishing around as he lazily fucked into the sensation of it. When Percival moved a bit faster Newt choked, milk running down his chin as he gasped out.

Percival pulled back and tipped the boy's head up, Newt going eagerly. Percival watched him swallow the rest of the milk down. He saved a swipe of it in the glass and tasted it himself, like a fine wine. It was warm and pleasant, nice and creamy. Percival would enjoy it straight from the source later.

He set down the cup and picked up the second, Newt’s come moving far slower, seeping out and onto Percival’s cock. He watched Newt stare, eyes wide before the boy leaned forward on his own.

“Good girl, show daddy how much you love him,” he muttered, watching Newt suck his own come from Percival's cock, licking at the sticky semen with an almost hungry edge.

Percival had never known anyone could look so lovely and lewd at the same time. This gorgeous boy who was so eager to be used.

Newt took his cock back down and Percival slid both hands into Newt’s hair as he yanked the boy down harder. Newt went, gagging and gasping as he feet twitched and jerked.

Percival began face fucking him once more, his cock aching now, the end in sight. Percival grunted out, shoving harshly and listening to the wet slurping and gasped breathes as he took the boy. Percival was going to fuck him so hard, he was going to pound this boy’s ass and cunt, leave him dripping and dazed. 

“Swallow it all down,” he managed to snarl, thrusting into that willing mouth.

Newt glanced up, meeting his gaze.

He looked as hungry as Percival felt, no fake pleasure, nor forced willingness, this wasn’t a whore Percival paid for. This was a sweet darling young boy who looked like sin personified as he swallowed Percival’s cock.

Percival came with a roar, hips pumping hard as Newt’s mouth clamped down and he swallowed eagerly. Throat working hard.

Percival groaned out, nearly bowing over. He caught himself on the coffee table, a hand out to steady himself as he watched the empty cup fill again.

Newt was coming.

Coming as he swallowed Percival’s semen.

This perfect little thing.

Percival sat back slowly, drawing the motion out as Newt let the cock come free with a wet pop. The boy was panting for breath, spit smeared, milk on his neck, his poor nipples so red with being teased.

Percival waved a hand and all the toys stopped, letting Newt free as the boy sagged to carpet with a whimper.

“You amazing little darling,” Percival muttered, Newt blinking up at him and flushing red. He’d just gagged on his cock and it was a simple compliment that had the boy blushing.

“I’ve never in my life had anyone so utterly perfect, so good. Heavens Newt, you were made for this.” Each word had the boy fighting a shy smile, hiding it behind his hand.

Newt let Percival pull him up and gather him into his arms, not caring about the mess the boy was. He snuggled Newt to his chest and leaned against the edge of the couch.

He rained kisses into Newt’s hair and Newt sighed out, snuggling in close, clearly liking the attention.

Percival called his wand and with a wave he cleaned Newt up, taking care to put some healing magic in the boy’s abused throat. He pulled Newt’s little dress back up, setting it proper before he cupped his face tenderly and Newt looked so pleased.

Percival just had to kiss him.

Newt leaned into it, sighing out sweetly. This darling contradiction, a pure deviant.

“C-can we…” Newt looked down shyly. “Can we do that again sometime?”

Percival chuckled.

“Of course,” he agreed warmly, knowing he was going to snatch this boy up and never let him go. Newt was going to be his in every way possible and the sweetheart had no idea yet. Percival was going to coax him and marry him and make him his permanently.

He was already Percival’s.

 

"Don't even tell me," Credence said when they were alone together, his nose wrinkling in distaste. "Not a word."

"Oh that's not fair, I listen to you go on and on about Tina."

Credence flushed.

"That's different, Tina is a proper auror and would never...anyway I don't have plans for seductions."

"You should, you hold back too much. You have to try and go for the things you want," Newt suggested as he came and sat beside his best friend, shoulder to shoulder.

"Even if they're your friend's father? He could go to jail."

"He won't. I was of age at eighteen."

"So you really..."

Newt nodded, fighting a smile as he looked at the floor and recalled the amazing sex he had experienced just a few hours ago. His whole body still tingling and his nipples threatening to drip.

"He was fantastic, amazing really," Newt sighed happily.

"Stop, not a word," Credence cried, face going red.

"It was really perfect. Your dad doesn't even know it yet, that we're going to get married one day. He's already mine," Newt declared, so certain they would be perfect together.

"I wish I could argue but I know you when you get like this, you always get what you want eventually," Credence replied.

"Exactly, so be nice to me, I'm your future step-mum."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Smuttttt. I really liked this idea that both were scheming with the same goal. 
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me on my [Tumblr!](https://the-miss-lv.tumblr.com/)


End file.
